Into the Woodz
"Into the Woodz" is episode 9 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Their racing days finally catch up with them and the BFFL have to face their hardest enemy yet, the law! After fulfilling their punishment at the Old Trollz Home, old troll Fossil lets the girls off for good behavior. To thank him, the BFFL fight past mud monsters and stone ogres in the Haunted Woodz for Fossil's old toy Gobby. When Mica rides on their coat-tails and tries to steal their credit, he learns cheaters never prosper." Synopsis Mica refuses to admit that Onyx beat him in their race, declaring she made up that story about helping him, thought the troll girls could care less. Officer Trolliron bursts into Trollzopolis High, determined to take Mica in for illegal skoot racing. When he then turns his sights to another racer, Spar, who he thinks was the other racer, Topaz comes to his defense. She prepares to take the fall until Onyx she was that racer while her friends admit to having been at the race as well. They appear before the judge who compliments them for telling the truth, but still hands out the penalty for two weeks picking up trash after school. Horrified by the thought of wearing orange jumpsuits, they beg for an alternative punishment and a senior citizen who’d been watching the proceedings asks for their help at the Old Trollz Home. The senior, Mr. Trollabite, asks of their skills in aiding senior trolls and though they admit to having no experience, he takes then on anyways. Mica is picking up litter outside of the senior citizen’s home when the BFFL arrive and he mocks them for having told the truth. Inside, Mr. Trollabite talks the girls through the clothes washing and puts Sapphire and Onyx on laundry duty, despite their disgust at the mountain of dirty clothes. As soon as the others leave, however, too much detergent and a half-hazard spell leads to disaster. In the cafeteria, Ruby has ruined the list of meals she, Topaz, and Amethyst needed for delivering food, so she casts a spell to put plates on tables at random, assuming it makes no difference. They quickly find, however, that some elders can’t eat certain foods, resulting in allergic reactions all over the place. As Amethyst is mopping up the hallway, she is overcome by a tsunami of soapy water, also sweeping away the rest of the Trollz plus Mr. Trollabite. All the girls go home soaked and exhausted from their first day at work. The morning comes and the girls head back to the retirement home where Mica teases them, certain they’ll soon give up and clean trash instead. Mr. Trollabite meets them at the door, intent on teaching them the correct way to do their chores. He instructs the Kitchen workers on how to use the colors of the meals to identify who they belong to, which excites Topaz’s sense of coordination. For the trolls on laundry duty, he interests Sapphire by depicting it to be like science, something that should never mix with magic. Soon, not only do the girls start to excel in their chores, but also take on other activities and greatly enjoy them. When their first week finishes out, Mr. Trollabite thanks them for their hard work and in return, has asked the judge to let them off their punishment early to Mica’s disbelief. The girls bid their farewells and leave but before they can go, Mica calls out to them. He insists that he’s sorry for what he’s done in the past and desires to make it up to them. They are at first disbelieving, but decide to give him a chance as he tells them a way to pay back Mr. Trollabite’s kindness: find his missing Goblin toy, Gobby. Using the map Mica provided, the trolls journey into the Haunted Woodz. They find the trails indecipherable and the roads incredibly windy; still, with help from magic, they persevere through the swamp and past the mud monsters. Eventually they reach the clearing where a young Trollabite was said to have lost his toy but with so much ground to cover, they use magic to get help from a statue. The Stone Ogre comes alive and agrees to give up the toy if they answer her question honestly: is she ugly? The girls wish to lie, but Amethyst honestly tells the giant that she is quite unattractive, thus winning her trust and receiving the toy. Before they can grab it, though, Mica snatches it, having followed them into the woods and wishes to deliver it to Trollabite so he can earn early release as well. The goblin statue catches him and when she asks her question, Mica immediately lies which enrages her. The girls try to get him to be honest but that does nothing so they free him from the giant and take off into the woods. Onyx and Mica get distracted by their old quarrel and try to race through the woods, but when Onyx almost tumbles down a ravine, Mica comes to her recue and she declares them now even. The girls return Trollabite’s toy and are glad to see him so delighted by his dear treasure, even if it isn’t magic like they’d thought it was. Mica honestly apologizes, making amends with Onyx while finally admitting she’s the better racer. Spell Moment * Make the Teacher Notice You Spell Spells Used *'Magic helps us to survive, dirty laundry come alive' ** User: Onyx ** Result: Turns dirty laundry alive, with minds of their own *'Just as quickly as you're able, put a plate on every table' **User: Ruby**Result: Transfers dinner trays off the cart and onto tables *'Finding lost things is your job-y, so take us to the missing Gobby' **User: Onyx **Result: Clears the road through the Haunted Woodz to the location of Gobby (a toy) *'All these curves are way too frustratin', take this twisty path and make it straighten' **User: Amethyst **Result: Transforms the winding Haunted Woodz path into a straight road *'Magic help us reach our goal, open up a troll-sized hole' **User: Sapphire **Result: Opens a hole though a living mud wall that the trolls can pass through *'No-talking spell in my hand, become your opposite, I command' **User: Amethyst **Results: Turns a no-talking spell into a talking spell, which brings an ogre statue to life Trivia *The episode is named after Into the Woods, a Broadway musical by Stephen Sondheim and James Lapine. Category:Episodes